


Obligatory First Death Experience… and second. And maybe a third.

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, First time with tags, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Ran doesnt say no but he def doesnt say yes, Shameless Smut, Slime As Lube, Smut, how did I do?, like a virgin lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ranboo’s warm welcome to the Dream SMP except instead of Dream killing him twice, he fucks him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Ranboo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 664
Collections: anonymous





	Obligatory First Death Experience… and second. And maybe a third.

**Author's Note:**

> Some stuff to point out:  
> -Ranboo, being half enderman, doesn't like eye contact all that much  
> -Did you know that you can't see endermen's tongues when they're angry?? So I made Ran's black. And longer than a human's  
> -Y'all see the chair building vid? Boy is flexible af  
> -The Ranboo design I'm using is the one of his character, not the actual person. Meaning no mask, no sunglasses, and not blond hair.

Ranboo’s never been all that great at holding conversations. It wasn’t that he couldn’t talk to people, per say. Quite the opposite, actually, he tended to ramble. Especially in situations like this.

“Th-- Crap! Thank you so much for inviting me to the server, Dream! I mean, I know I technically wasn’t invited and I kinda just hacked my way in, which to be fair I thought would be okay since Philza did the same thing-- Ouch! B-But thank you for the warm, uh, warm welcome!” 

The half-enderman was clearly out of breath as he scrambled his way away from spawn. More specifically, away from a certain green-hooded admin. You could blame his wheezing on his scrawny stature, but hey, **you** try sprinting away from a murderous blob while expressing your gratitude for not having slaughtered you… yet.

“Shi-- Shoot!” Every time he stumbled, he could practically _feel_ Dream getting closer. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he heard, faintly over the pounding of his heart in his ears, an amused chuckle from his pursuer. 

“Raaaaanbooooo…” Hearing his name on the man’s lips would be making Ran swoon in literally any other situation. Hell, putting on the speedrunning music in the background would probably make him a ton of clout, too. Thoughts of his viewer count were thrown out the window as soon as another arrow flew past his head, causing him to nearly trip once more, barely being able to steady himself via a low branch before he continued his escape. 

“I-- I’m honored that you know my name!” Sweat trickled down the side of Ran’s face, causing his black and white fringe to stick to his forehead. “I mean, of course you’d know my name, you saw the-- Ack! You saw me join, I meant that--” He had to wheeze, lungs burning for air. The human body was not made to try to squeeze an entire paragraph into one breath. 

Too busy with keeping himself alive, Ranboo hardly noticed the sudden shift of weight on his head until the sound of metal hitting stone echoed through the woods. His hands shooting up, the teen panicked at the lack of crown, and upon instinct had turned around--

“Fuck!” Only to find that Dream was mere meters behind him. “I mean, frick!” Because really, what was more important than monetization (Other than his life, obviously)? Ran grit his teeth as he watched the speedrunner scoop up the golden headpiece, feeling something tighten in his stomach as the blond’s lips curled into a grin. That beady smile on his mask never looked more terrifying.

With the split second he took to watch Dream, it wasn’t surprising that he was sent tumbling by a raised tree root. With his arms braced over his face, the lanky hybrid felt his body roll over rocks and roots before landing flat on his back, wind promptly being forced out of him with an “Oomph!”, followed by a pained hiss as he reached to rub one of his sides. 

The sound of crunching leaves got closer and closer until Dream loomed over the teen, his figure blocking the sun from Ranboo’s eyes and silhouetting him like a goddamned angel. Dazed and paralyzed with fear, green and red eyes locked with the soulless pits of the mask’s eyes, and the half-enderman couldn’t help but begin to ramble again.

“S-So is this like some kind of, uh, initiation for the server? It was… It’s a lot of fun! And uh, thanks for grabbing my crown. You’re super considerate, y’know? Like, maybe even ‘sparing-my-life’ levels of considerate, right?” Ran’s eyes were hopeful, pleading even, as he stared up at the man. 

That hope was instantly gone as soon as Dream bent down to his level, breath catching in his throat when he sat himself on Ranboo’s chest, a hand shooting out to squeeze around his neck. Not enough to cut airflow, but to serve as a warning.

“Noisy little thing, aren’t you?” Ran could feel his body jerk at the deep, rumbling chuckle that the blond let out, watching the man’s other hand intently as he dropped the crossbow behind him. Oh god, was he going to use his bare hands for his death?

“I-I’m sor--” He struggled to whisper, only to be cut off with his own choking gasp when Dream tightened his grip a little.

“Shut up.” The admin growled, and the pit in Ran’s stomach was turning into a heat that made him a little more than uncomfortable. “I can think of a much better idea to use those pretty lips, for...” He trailed off, free hand gently caressing the teen’s cheek in such a stark contrast to the hand at his throat that if Ranboo didn’t know any better, he’d think there were two different people holding him. 

His multicolored eyes widened when a thumb suddenly pried his jaws open, pressing against his black tongue for a moment before dragging the pressure forward. Whimpering, he let the wet appendage hang out over his bottom lip, heaving out shaky breaths as he felt drool trickle down his chin. His fists clenched into the sides of Dream’s hoodie as he gave out a whine at the other’s satisfied, yet hungry smirk. 

The fear and confusion in the teen’s expression was soon replaced by one of understanding and disbelief, when the man released his hold on his throat in order to pop the button of his jeans off. Watching intently as the hooded man shoved his pants and boxers down, Ranboo hadn’t noticed the additional amount of drool that had begun dripping onto Dream’s thumb and down his forearm. His breath hitched at the sight of the other’s half-hard cock, a broken whine forcing itself from his throat around the intrusion in his mouth. 

“You’re going to get me nice and hard, now,” Dream started in a husky whisper, pressing the boy’s jaw open a bit wider and earning another strained noise from him, leading the tip to his parted lips and lingering there. “And if I feel any teeth, I promise you that your first death will be to my cock in your throat.” Shuffling closer, Dream felt Ranboo’s hands shifting from the man’s sides to his thighs. 

The hybrid could feel the strain in his jaw ease up for a moment as the admin slowly slid his thumb away from his tongue, but he didn’t have any time to appreciate it as Dream’s hips snapped forward. A muffled noise of surprise made the blond hum in appreciation as the vibrations around him made his member twitch against Ran’s tongue. 

Unsure of what to do, Ranboo tentatively bobbed his head, tongue lapping at the tip for a moment before going back down about halfway. The hiss that escaped the man above him encouraged him to do it again, clumsy and inexperienced, and he peered up at the other to gauge his reactions. As soon as he locked eyes with the masked man, though, he felt his blood run cold at the chilling smile he offered. With both hands threading through his black and white hair, the teen hardly had any time to react before fingers tightened their grip, and Dream began to piston his hips at a steady rhythm. 

Hands scrambling wildly at the fabric around his thighs, the choked noises only only egged the admin on further as he panted and grunted out praises for the panicked boy. He hardly noticed the sharp nails digging into and breaking the skin of his legs, only slowing his pace to admire the tears running down the teen’s flushed cheeks, eyes squeezed shut and even more drool trickling down to dampen the tie of his rustled suit.  
  
“So fucking pretty,” Dream rumbles, low in his throat. “Your mouth feels so good around me, what a good fucking boy.” Ranboo squeezes his thighs together at the praise, squirming and moaning around his cock. “Do you like that, Ran? Do you like being called a good boy? Being told how _perfect_ your throat feels around my dick?” His pace slows, and the enderman would be thankful for the fact if he didn’t stop completely still buried deep, cock head at the back of his throat.

“It’s like you were made for this, baby. Do you feel me twitching in your throat? That’s proof of how good you’re making me feel.” Hips shift, and his cock is slowly eased out of his mouth until just the tip is resting on his tongue. Ranboo takes the opportunity to pant around his erection, eyes glazed when he slowly opens them, a shudder wracking his body as he watches Dream swipe his tongue across his lips. 

“I should keep you around as my cockwamer. Keep you under a desk to _fuck--_ ” He puts emphasis on the word by shoving forward without warning once more, this time just holding the hybrid’s head in place. “--anytime I feel like it.” The teen’s head is spinning, and he can’t tell if it's from pleasure or oxygen deprivation. He’s trembling under the man, knuckles white in the fabric of Dream’s pants, and for a moment wonders if he’s going to die like this, like Dream warned he would. 

Ranboo’s orgasm hits him so suddenly at that thought that he doesn’t have time to shame himself for it. The shudder that wracked his body concerned Dream at first, quickly pulling the teen off of him to check up on him. Mouth open to ask if he was alright, he was cut off by a broken, shaky moan. His lips split into a devious smile as he turned to watch a dark spot stain the crotch of the other’s much-too-prim suit. 

“Did you seriously just cum from giving me a blowjob?” Dream’s tone is a mixture of taunting and delighted, and Ran can feel his face growing hotter. He’s still panting, tongue lolling out over his lower lip as he averts his eyes, bringing an arm up and over his face to block his gaze. He wouldn’t necessarily die happy here, but it’d be better than having to deal with the embarrassment. 

“Hey,” His grace period is (rudely) interrupted when Dream shifts himself so he’s no longer on the younger’s chest, grabbing his wrist to bring his arm away from his face. His free hand is used to grip the back of Ran’s thigh, spreading them apart to grind against his ass, earning a hitch in his breath. “None of that shit now, baby. I want your eyes on me.” Ranboo feels himself flushing brighter, if possible. “And don’t worry about your little mess. I’m not done with you yet.”  
  
The panic on the hybrid’s face is evident when the blond begins tugging his dress pants off, hands flying down to hold onto his wrists. “Wait! I’m, uh… I’m not-- I haven’t--” Dream cuts him off with a gentle hum, sliding his pants all the way off, along with his sticky underwear, letting the fabric drop somewhere behind him in the grass. “Dream, um… I-I…” He can’t focus as the other begins loosening his tie, unbuttoning only the first two buttons of his white dress shirt to pull the fabric out of the way, just enough to begin kissing and nipping at his collarbone.  
  
Dream’s obviously amused at the chatterbox’s loss for words, with the way he smirks into his skin at a strained moan Ranboo gives. The boy’s hands thread into the blond locks under the green hoodie, shakily gripping them and crying out as he felt blunt teeth dig harshly into the junction between his neck and collarbone. With his head thrown back, back arched, Dream growls hungrily at the sight.  
  
Ranboo is a dazed, shivering mess when the elder pulls away abruptly, unfocused eyes following the blond’s hand that reached for his belt. He catches a glimpse of something green before he feels a hand on his cheek, bringing his attention back to the masked man’s face. Well, the lower part, anyways. The elder pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, trailing down with his lips before nipping at his jaw, earning a gasp from the enderman. Busy lips distracted the boy enough to not notice Dream’s free hand trailing lower and lower.  
  
“Mmh.. D-Dream? Did I just see-- Nngh..! Was that a slimeba--AH!” The cry that escaped his lips nearly made Dream purr in delight as he slowly pumped a slime-coated finger in and out of the younger male’s tight hole, only settling once the entire digit was inside. He watched as Ran squirmed and shifted his hips in discomfort at the foreign feeling. He was planning to let the boy adjust, but frowned when black and white hands moved to cover his teary, multicolored eyes.  
  
Without warning, the blond pulled one of Ran’s legs up and over his shoulder, earning a startled yelp from the shaking teen. “What did I tell you earlier, baby?” Collecting both of Ranboo’s wrists in his free hand, he watched in amusement as the boy dug his nails into his palms. “Eyes. On. _Me._ ” Each word was matched with a sharp thrust of his finger, earning throaty, breathy gasps and whines from the hybrid under him.

“Dr..! Fffuuu, Dream I can’t! I’m, I’m not-- It’s too much…” His hips stuttered forwards when Dream’s finger curled, hissing when a second soon joined. The slime might’ve eased a bit of the pain, but there was still a burn that made his dick twitch in interest once more. Vision hazy through tears, Ranboo forced himself to stare up at the admin, worrying at his lip at the satisfied smirk Dream gave. 

“There’s a good boy,” The blond cooed, slowly stretching and scissoring the squirming male. “ You take my fingers so well... I can’t wait to see how you take my cock.” Ranboo’s dick throbbed at the praise, bucking his hips with a whimper, almost silently begging for the other to touch his front as well, not trusting his own voice at the moment. Dream only smiled as he dragged his fingers back, thrusting in with a third and curling the tips directly into his prostate. 

Ran throws his head back with a choked cry, his back arching at the sudden overwhelming pleasure the elder man had given him. “Th-There!” He nearly sobs out, his free leg hooking around Dream’s waist in encouragement, wrists straining in the other’s grip. The masked admin is eager to comply, opting to let go of the teen’s wrists in order to set his hand in the grass by his head, better balancing himself. He let his soft thigh slide off his shoulder before leaning down to capture Ranboo’s lips in a bruising kiss, swallowing the needy moan he gives.

The kiss starts off sweet, passionate even. As if Dream were going to take it slow, as if he were going to keep the teen on the edge for just a bit more. But Dream is not a patient man, so swiping a tongue over bruised and bitten lips, he thrusts his fingers against that bundle of nerves that makes Ranboo moan so prettily into his mouth, taking advantage and pressing his tongue in without much resistance. 

The hybrid’s tongue is longer than a human’s, the admin notes as he practically maps out his mouth with his own. He thinks about teaching him how to use it properly for a moment, but decides to save it for next time. For now, he savors the pitiful whine the boy offers when he pulls his fingers away, leaving Ranboo empty and twitching around nothing. 

Slathering the leftover slime onto his cock, Dream breaks the kiss as he lines himself up with the boy’s hole, blunt head resting against the rim while he watches Ranboo suck in a breath, tense and hesitant. Heterochromatic hues flicker between the porcelain mask and his dick, and Dream stills, waiting.  
  
Brows knitted together, eyes pleading, and long legs wrapping around the man’s hips are all signs for him to keep going. Ran’s breath hitches as he’s slowly breeched, hands curling into fists in the grass. Dream’s grip is so tight around his hips that he _knows_ he’ll be feeling it for weeks, and he’s all too eager to see the bruises they form. 

“Relax, Ranboo.” Dream’s voice is strained against his ear, and the ender hybrid releases a breath he hadn’t noticed he’d been holding. He felt Dream’s cock stretch him further as the man pressed in deeper, distracting Ranboo from the pain as best he could by sucking and biting angry marks into his neck. If he listened closely, over the sound of his thrumming heartbeat in his ears, he could hear the other’s ragged panting against his skin, obviously struggling to keep himself from moving before the teen was adjusted. 

Dream loses himself in the feeling of the tight, wet heat for a moment and snaps his hips forward, burying himself all the way into the squirming male below him and reveling at the startled cry he had forced from his throat. A hand moves from his hip to the side of Ran’s face, gently caressing his tear-soaked cheek and resting his elbow in the grass to steady himself. His other hand is used to try and lift the split haired boy’s hips, thrusting slowly and carefully at different angles, concentrating on the other’s expressions intently.

Ranboo’s face is scrunched up in discomfort, mouth agape and letting out a series of breathy moans and whimpers, cheeks flushed and sweat running down his brow. He looks _delicious_ , and Dream can’t help another harsh snap of his hips, lips tugging up into a grin when the kid gasps and tightens around him almost impossibly so, his hands flying up to grip at the older man’s shoulders.

The blond repeats the movement, testing the angle a few more times and slamming into his prostate head on, Ranboo practically writhing beneath him, pleading for more. With a low, hungry growl, Dream squeezes his hip tighter before starting a rough, even pace, pistoning into the younger and forcing pitiful cries from his mouth. Ran’s thighs trembled around the other, his eyes rolling back and arms wrapping around Dream’s neck. With his hood sliding off, he slid a hand up to grip at the blond locks at the back of his head, the other tightening into his hoodie. 

Ranboo is biting his lip again, worrying it between teeth so hard he nearly drew blood. The noises that escaped him were strained, held-back whines and choked groans. His unfocused gaze landed on the blond’s mask for a moment and he tensed when the man clicked his tongue sofly, obviously unhappy that he was holding back. Dream drags his nails against Ran’s hips before pulling out, the tip of his cock barely still inside. The hybrid gasps, his grip around the man’s neck loosening as he pulls away to sit up.

“Dre--”

Both hands are now on his hips again and Dream pulls the lanky teen back as he _slams_ back inside, tearing a scream from Ran’s throat as he throws his head back and arches his body. The pace is ruthless, cockhead frequently abusing the bundle of nerves inside him that nearly makes him see white. He’s basically manhandling him as he pulls his hips back with each thrust, and Ran is sure he’s seeing stars. 

“Perfect little thing,” Dream manages to get out between pants, grinning at the keen the ender hybrid gives him. “So fucking tight around my cock. So good for me--” He cuts off with a raspy groan, speeding up his pace and leaning down to nip at his jaw, marking up any spots he’d missed with sharp bites and angry hickies. 

It’s all too much for Ranboo. His head is spinning, the knot in his stomach tightening with each thrust, and the tip of his dick is an angry red glistening with pre cum, begging to be touched. With a shaky hand he reached down, fingers wrapping around the base for a moment before his blood ran cold at the warning growl that Dream gave. 

For a moment, Ran worries that he’ll be told to stop. Or worse, that he’d stop his brutal rhythm as a punishment, reducing the teen to a needy mess. Instead, Dream abruptly bites down into his neck hard enough to draw blood, and Ranboo lets out a broken scream as he cums so hard he thinks he might’ve died, neat little spurts staining his wrinkled, black suit shirt. 

His entire body is tense through his orgasm, his cock dribbling thin streaks of cum with each roll of Dream’s hips as he rocks slowly into him. The boy whines in protest and has a hand to the elder’s chest to get him to stop, sighing in relief when his hips stilled. His mouth is hung open to pant, tongue hanging out and multicolored eyes unfocused as he tilts his head to the side to close his eyes and come down from his post-orgasm high. 

Ran assumes he’s pulling out when he feels him shift between his thighs, too disorientated to be sure, but quirks a brow at the blond when he feels Dream pulling his legs over his shoulders. Leaning up on his elbows, he moves to sit up and ask what the other was doing, only to gasp when the admin presses down on his chest, forcing him to lay down again. Another roll of his hips makes the taller male moan, paling at the realization that Dream was still hard.

“Can you go on a little longer?” Ranboo is positive that if he could see under the mask, Dream’s eyes would be soft and pleading. “Please? For me?”

“I--” A choked moan escapes him, his body much too overwhelmed to even humor the thought of moving. “I _can’t_ , I’m sorry--”

“Sure you can, Ran,” The hand that wraps around his leaking dick nearly makes the teen sob. “Here, I’ll help you out...” 

Ranboo shoots a hand out to grip at the elder’s wrist, trying to stop the movement when his spent cock twitches almost painfully as Dream strokes him. His other is used to weakly push at Dream’s chest, whining for the man to stop, to give him a moment, to let him _rest_ , but he’s cut off with a breathy moan when the blond startles him with a sharp thrust.

“Dream-- Ah, ah, fu-- Please please please no more it’s too much I’m...!” Drool trickled down from the corners of his mouth, panting heavily and squeezing his teary eyes shut. Dream preens at the sight, using his other hand to squeeze at Ran’s thigh before bending down, practically folding the boy in half to kiss him as he resumes his onslaught of thrusts, his pace less even and more erratic than before.

The teen couldn’t do anything but take the agonizing pleasure, muffled sobs being swallowed by Dream as he slid his tongue against his own, plunging himself into the tight, fluttering heat of his hole and almost frantically jerking him off at the same pace. Ran could feel himself tensing and squeezing around the admin, the familiar feeling of the heat coiling in his stomach making him moan.

His body convulsed as he felt a dry orgasm tear through him, toes curling as he pulled away from the suffocating kiss in order to wail out in pleasure. Dream began to pound into him so harshly he knew he wouldn’t be able to walk properly for the next few days, taking his hand away from his dick in order to squeeze both his thighs hard enough to bruise. With a strangled groan, the elder buried himself as deep as he could go before spilling his seed, turning his head to bite into the soft flesh of Ran’s thigh.

Both males shared a moment to catch their breath, the blond leaning back a bit to slide one of Ranboo’s legs off of his shoulder. Spent and exhausted, the ender hybrid is barely aware when Dream reaches over for something. He closes his eyes when he places something on his head, cocking sideways before realizing that he was giving him back his crown. It was crooked in his hair, and if Dream hadn’t just cum he’d probably be feeling his cock twitch in interest at the sight of the fucked-out hybrid.

Pulling his hips back to let his dick slide out of Ranboo’s well-fucked hole, the ender hybrid whimpered at the emptiness, earning a tired laugh from Dream as he moved to pull up his pants. Scooping his arms under the lanky teen, the blond slowly got to his feet and ran his fingers through the split-colored hair, whispering to the barely-conscious male with a grin.

“Welcome to the server, Ranboo.” 


End file.
